My Angel
by skypixie
Summary: Trish and Hunter try to keep their relationship a secret but it becomes difficult one someone wont leave Trish alone. TrishHunter


"You know what I really wish" said Trish staring into his eyes she always got lost in the emotions she could see in them "what's that my Angel" asked Hunter pushing a strand of hair back from her eyes "I wish that we could run away some where, a place where I could run up to you when I saw you and hug you, or give you a kiss and no one would care, or hold your hand or just somewhere I could say hello to you would be nice". A small tear traced down her cheek, Hunter moved closer in the bed to her the woman he had come to love and held her "I'm sorry angel I wish that to I really do but with the way things are right now I know that Vince and Shane would just hurt you to hurt me and it would kill me and Shawn you know he loves you like a sister, if they knew how much we cared about you Shawn and I would do anything to protect you but the McMahon's their sneaky sons of bitches and they occasionally get the upper hand on us , I wont let them use you like that Trish , when you came into my life you changed everything you're my Angel you saved me from loneliness" smiled Hunter.

"I do understand hunter its just hard, I swear though if Randy Orton hits on me with one more slimy chat up line because he thinks I'm single I'm going to kill him" laughed Trish, "don't worry babe I'll make sure he stops bothering you I really don't like the way he looks at you" snarled Hunter, "no see you can not do anything understand you'll just give us away, just stay away Hunter I'll handle Randy myself I'm not helpless remember and he's just got a crush that's all" soothed Trish " but angel he waits for you after your matches he watches you when ever he can , just be careful around him ok he's more dangerous than you think , he's not a nice guy" said Hunter seriously "I'll be careful I promise , just leave him to me" replied Trish kissing the top of his hair and then stretching out in the bed "anyway I'd better scoot before people start getting up and get back to my room , god I hope Shawn is awake this time it took like 20 minutes to wake him up last time" groaned Trish with a smile on her face as she pulled her boots on. "Don't worry he'll be awake I set his phone alarm for about now, right now he'll be having a marching band playing at full volume on the nightstand" smiled Hunter, "your evil baby but that's just part of why I love you" smiled Trish and kissed him gently on the lips and headed for the door " I love you to Trish" smiled Hunter as she blew him a kiss and closed the door.

Trish opened the door to her room well it was more like Shawn's room these days and poked her head around "Shawn it's Trish are you awake sweetie", Shawn greeted her with a sleepy smile "sort of and just so you know I'm going to kill Hunter for that marching band" said Shawn, "I know Hun he's just a mean old man now you get going ok I'll see you later" said Trish she leant forwards in the doorway so he could hug her and plant a kiss on her head " see you later sweetheart stay safe" said Shawn giving her one last squeeze and heading off down the hallway.

Randy Orton looked in disbelief as he watched his woman being held by Shawn Michaels of all people his fists clenched together and broke the cup he had filled up with water glass shattered over his feet as he watched Trish turn to enter her room he quickly hid behind the wall before she saw him. Trish turned and looked behind her she heard a noise like glass falling on the floor but the hallway was empty she smiled to herself your going crazy girl she thought. Randy stood still until he heard Trish's door close and then stepped out into the corridor well if she thinks she can cheat on me she's got another think coming no one leaves me Randy said to himself his face twisting into a sick smile maybe if I just show her how much she means to me she will realize her mistake this wont end like all the others your special Trish your more beautiful and intelligent than the others, you I think I'll keep you alive even though you betrayed me Randy walked back to his room the sadistic smile still in place on his face as he thought of Trish Stratus.

Trish jumped into the shower she always chose this time to think about anything and everything that played on her mind these days that was mostly Hunter she just wanted to be with him so much but she knew that both he Shawn were right she would just end up getting caught in the middle of their feud with the McMahon's and it would probably hurt her just as much physically as she was feeling emotionally now but even though she would prefer that to the endless feeling of loneliness she had whenever she was away from him but she knew Hunter and Shawn deffinatly would not . The other thing causing her trouble was Randy, he had seemed like a sweet kid and she would never let Hunter know this but he was starting to creep her out all this following her around everywhere and the notes, she hadn't told Hunter or Shawn about his notes yet she didn't want to worry them when they could do nothing but he talked in them like they where together like she was his woman but she isn't if she was anybody's she was Hunters but she didn't like the way Randy talked it was as if he wanted to control her and she knew she would never let anyone control her. Maybe it was time to show Hunter the letters just in case Randy tried anything when she told him to back off, yes she would show them both the first chance she got.

Hunter and Shawn walked into the food hall and found a table at the back so they could talk without being overheard, "you ok Shawn" asked Hunter his friend seemed to be frowning at something over Hunters shoulder "that Randy Orton kid is watching Trish again I don't think she's noticed him yet I just don't like the look on his face, I think some things up" said Shawn seriously "son of a bitch, I told Trish to be careful of him she said stay out of it she's going to set him straight tell him to back off , is she with Carlito" asked Hunter , " at the moment yeah I just hope she stays with him he's a good guy , I'd feel better if she was with us though" replied Shawn , "me too , speak of the devil" said Hunter as his phone flashed with a text message from Trish "what does it say or is it not for my ears" smiled Shawn his face turning to concern when Hunter didn't reply just scrunched his face in confusion " what is it man" asked Shawn "she says that we should meet her in Locker room c12 in half an hour that she would never normally risk meeting at the arena but its more important " replied Hunter turning to look in Trish's direction but she was already walking down the corridor with Carlito with her back to him, "I guess we had better go find this locker room then" said Shawn both standing and walking away.

Hunter closed the door behind him and Shawn and walked over to Trish who was sat on the bench and hugged her "so what's wrong sweetie" asked Shawn "I'm sorry it's just I'm telling Randy to leave me alone today and to be truthful he's been starting to creep me out by following me every where but I thought it was just a crush until I started getting these I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't want to worry you with something you could do nothing about" said Trish she pulled a bundle of letters out of her bag and gave them to Hunter "they're all from him he left them in my locker rooms while I was gone at the front desk at the hotel but the last one, the last one I found on my pillow in my bedroom in one of the hotels , he got in my room Hunter. "Hey come here baby" said Hunter bringing her to him while he read the letters after he had read one he passed it onto Shawn so he could read it also Hunter couldn't believe what he was reading the things this man was saying to the woman he loved, it just shouldn't be but he didn't have the normal relationship that he craved so much all because of what the McMahon's might do to her but Randy will do something to Trish after reading the letters Hunter knew this, Randy already thought that he was in a relationship with her he had made one up in his head Hunter finished the last letter and then sat in silence for awhile "I think it's time" said Hunter after a lot of silence "time for what" asked Trish confused. Hunter looked her in the eyes "I think it's time we became public and before you say anything Shawn I have thought about this and I know that Vince and Shane might try to hurt or humiliate her but I also know that Randy has made up and entire relationship with you Trish he believes you have had dates and that he's ready to move forward with the relationship, he wants to make love to you he said it in his letters, I know one thing for certain and that is Randy wants to have you he wants to own you and he wants to sleep with you , he will try to wether you are willing or not it wont matter" Hunter was getting angry at his own words he looked at Trish the expression on her face was fear.

Hunter cursed at himself "I'm sorry I don't want to scare you but he's going to try and I won't let him but I need you with me if I'm going to keep you safe", Hunter softly pulled her face up to meet his gaze " I understand I just thought that when we finally became public it would be a happy thing not a safety thing" said Trish forcing a small smile " hey don't look so down little sister now you get to spend lots of amazing quality time with me" smiled Shawn sitting down beside her pulling her against his shoulder and ruffling her hair" and what could be better than that oh and Hunter will be there to of course" said Shawn , "thanks for including me" smirked Hunter "no problem" smiled Shawn earning himself a swat to the top of his head Trish laughed at the two maybe this would be a happy thing after all at least for awhile Trish went back to Hunter and Shawn's dressing room with them.

Trish turned to the two once they were inside the dressing room "right if we are going to do this you had better give me one of those DX t-shirts and a sharp pair of scissors" said Trish. Shawn handed her both items "what are you going to do baby?" asked Hunter intrigued. "Just wait all in good time" smiled Trish and disappeared into the bathroom. Trish checked herself once more in the mirror and smiled she stepped out into the locker room, Hunter and Shawn just stared at her as she did a twirl, she had tight blue denim jeans on with black combat boots and she had cut out the neck line of the DX t-shirt turning it into a halter neck and had trimmed the bottom so it was tighter and tied up at the back " so what do you think" asked Trish" you look amazing" said Hunter "I've never seen a DX t-shirt look so good on anybody" smiled Shawn.

"Oh damn it I forgot my bag I'll catch up in a sec" said Trish she kissed Hunter on the cheek "you sure you don't want me to come with you babe" asked Hunter "no it's fine I'll meet you guys in the gorilla I'll run so it wont take me two minutes see you in a sec" said Trish and ran down the corridor back to the locker room she searched around the room for her bag, "where the hell did I put that thing I swear in was in here some where" she said to herself, "looking for something" Trish whipped her head round the voice startling her "oh Randy you made me jump" said Trish , "sorry I didn't mean to scare you but I found this in the canteen thought you might be needing it" smiled Randy , Trish smiled at him warily the way he was looking at her made her feel almost naked it's like her knew something she didn't "well thank you Randy that's just what I was looking for anyway I'd better get going the guys will be waiting for me" replied Trish taking the bag from him and starting to walk past him. Randy saw her trying to leave and took hold of her arm pulling her round to face him "how can you do this to me, go off with that idiot I can give you more than he ever can I love you, your always on my mind I know you think about me to I can see the way you look at me" ranted Randy, Trish tried to back off but he would not let go of her arm the look in his eyes scared he looked crazed blinded by his delusions, "Randy we don't have anything I'm sorry if you mistook my being friendly for something more but I love Hunter I want to be with Hunter not you it's always been him never you I'm sorry if this hurts you but I love him. Said Trish her fear turning to anger "now let go of my arm right now" she said firmly. Randy eyed this woman who's arm he was holding instead of releasing her he gripped it tighter bending it slightly "ow Randy stop it your hurting me please ow let go" shouted Trish as he twisted her arm pulling her closer to him " I just want to show you how much I love you let me show you Trish I'm sure you'll like it" snarled Randy he dragged her to him forcing his lips onto hers she wriggled against him with her free arm she managed to push out of his embrace, she punched him in the face with all the strength she could muster with her left arm , he step backward from the blow , she took that split second he let go to run, her face hitting the floor stunned her wasn't I running she thought then she realized he had tackled her to the floor and was crawling up her body pinning her to the floor , oh my god why cant I move do something Trish do something now she did the only thing she could think of and started screaming his name at the top of her lungs "HUNTER". Trish suddenly felt the weight on top of her lift off pounding footsteps brought her out of her daze "Trish baby look at me Trish are you hurt did he hurt you" it was Hunters voice she could see his face coming into view "you came I knew if I called you would come" said Trish a soft smile coming to her face "I heard you baby I heard you" said Hunter "Shawn call Vince tell him what happened we're leaving going back to the hotel lets move" said Hunter he lifted Trish straight into his arms and carried her to the rental car "I'm going to take you back to the hotel now angel" said Hunter softly kissing her on the head as she curled up into the front seat of the car.

Trish woke up screaming a hand reached out to her making her back away she slid off the bed in the dark the light came on and she strained her eyes to see the owner of the hand. Hunter bent down to a shaky Trish "it's me baby it's hunter your ok you had a nightmare" he said softly "he tripped me and he was on top of me I couldn't move he was to strong I couldn't do anything he was going to he was" Trish broke off the sobs wracking her body to harsh for her to continue the sentence "ssshh baby he was but he's not now I'm here and your safe I'll keep you safe" soothed Hunter now he had Trish safely cradled in his arms he lifted her up off the floor and back to the bed he sat down with her still in his lap. Trish calmed down her tears subsiding to a sniffle she looked up at Hunter "thank you" she said he looked down at her "you are most welcome I would do anything to keep you safe" said Hunter after a few minutes silence Trish suddenly thought "Hunter where's Shawn he was here" she asked, "I'm right here sweet pea don't you worry" said Shawn, Trish looked up to see Shawn laying on the couch by the door made up as a bed, "hey how come your by the door" asked Trish puzzled as there was another bed the other side of the room , "just in case anyone decides to make a late visit I'm playing guard dog" smiled Shawn at her "thank you Shawn" said Trish softly "your don't need to thank me your family sweet pea and family takes care of each other so you sleep soundly we've got you covered we wont let anyone hurt you " said Shawn seriously , "night Shawn love you" said Trish into the darkness after Shawn had turned the light out , Shawn smiled to himself "love you to sweet pea" he said back. Trish snuggle closer into Hunters protective arms "and you I love most of all" she whispered softly into Hunters ear "I love you to angel" he smiled and kissed her all settling down for a restful night.


End file.
